


Angel's Touch

by zephyrcat3



Series: Garden of Fireflies [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comfort, Dicks, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrcat3/pseuds/zephyrcat3
Summary: Natsu tries self-pleasure and Alex helps him out.
Relationships: Natsu/Alex
Series: Garden of Fireflies [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888261
Kudos: 2





	Angel's Touch

Masturbation was never a taboo subject for Natsu. Being asexual, he didn't get off by himself or by others often and at times, he needed help with it. Reasons being either he was too scared or nervous, he wasn't in the mood, or his libido lowered. This time, however, he'd try out masturbation for himself. What with his parents being gone for errands and him being home alone for the next three or four hours, he had plenty of time.

Admittedly, he was nervous. This was his first time in years that he tried this. He's felt pleasure before but not from himself. Before he got ready, he texted Alex beforehand in case he needed help. He said that he'd be over in thirty minutes or so. That gave him plenty of time to prepare himself. He headed up to his room and laid on his bed with a hand on his stomach.

To be honest, he didn't really know how to start. Sure, it seemed so easy but for him, not so much. He knew that all he had to do was arouse himself to a climax but it was so much more to him. Masturbation took thought, time, and effort to enjoy and complete. He had already relaxed by taking a soothing bath with good-smelling bubbles, treating himself to a delicious mug brownie, and putting on his favorite comfort clothes. Now all he had to do was get himself off. But..how?

Sure, he could just take out his prick and go at it but he needed to be in the right mindset to do so. He wasn't much of a dirty thinker, so it'd take him some time to get in the mood. He had thirty minutes to at least get hard but he didn't think that'd be easy either. He had second thoughts about this. Maybe he should call it off and just take a nap but another side of him wanted this. He went with his gut and took a deep breath, closing his eyes and letting his mind wander.

The first thing he thought about was Alex. His best friend, his guardian, his protector, and his lover. They've been best friends since they were kids, and they stuck together through and through. Though, another thought came to mind too. A lustful, wanton thought. A thought that would guarantee his arousal. He thought of he and Alex kissing and touching each other all over just to get a taste of the sweet pleasure of their sex.

As he thought, he allowed himself to guide his hand down to the inside of his sweatpants to delicately take out his hardening cock to slowly, teasingly caress it. He ran a finger down to his balls and back up to the tip with a small gasp. It was good, but it wasn't enough. Not yet. He wrapped a hand around his dick and tediously began to stroke it. He thought of the dirty acts he and Alex could get up to. It only fueled his lust.

He transitioned speeds and strokes as he caressed his pulsing dick. He arched his back and let out a low, squeaky croon. He was getting close already. He didn't notice that Alex had come over earlier than he expected, so when he looked up at the door, he saw him standing with a surprised yet flirty expression. He quickly let go of his dick and covered his face in embarrassment. His wings poofed up as well. Alex chuckled, put down his stuff, took off his shoes, and climbed onto his bed to lie next to him.

"It's alright," He reassured, softly petting his curly hair. "I'm here to help you. Take deep breaths and just relax." His tone was calm and soothing. Natsu knew he could trust him. He uncovered his face and kept his arms by his side. Alex's hand ran down the elf's body before getting to his dick. He softly ran his fingers along his length, earning a soft gasp from him. He didn't know how long this would last, but he wanted him to please him.

"You want me to stop teasing?~" He inquired. Natsu nodded rapidly. He needed to get off. Especially from his touch. Alex gave a low, soft hum as he began to gently stroke his dick, earning a needy squeak from him. Gods, how he begged to scream out for him. How he begged to plead for him to stop teasing and just let him cum. Alex knew exactly what he wanted. He knew exactly what he needed. He was going to give it to him.

"Right~ I'll stop teasing~ I know you need it so badly, so I'll give it to you~" Alex crooned, stroking at a fast pace. Natsu's wings sprung out, and he let out nothing more than a horny squeal. Alex loved making him feel so needy. He loved the satisfaction of teasing him and bringing him to the brink of his climax. He loved seeing him twitch and convulse as he orgasmed. He wanted to see it all. That's why he tried his best to please him as much as he could. His pleasure was his pleasure too.

Alex started to get hard himself. It was good that he was wearing sweatpants or else it'd be uncomfortable. Seeing Natsu in a state of horniness and bliss almost got him off. But he knew he'd get his turn soon. Now, it was Natsu's. As he switched up speeds and strokes, he ground up against the sheets to gain at least a bit of pleasure before his time came. It only seemed like six minutes went by when Natsu began to get close again. He gripped the pillow above him tight as his breathing became quick and labored. 

"Don't be afraid, love," Alex comforted. "You can cum. Just let it out." Alex gave a low rumble as he felt his cock twitch and pulse with orgasm in his hand, letting out thick, clear-white ropes of cum on his hand. It was only a few seconds, but it felt like it lasted forever. Natsu took deep breaths, worn out from such a big orgasm. Alex chuckled and smiled, gently pulling away.

"You did good, Natsu. So good," He praised, kissing the elf's forehead. Natsu panted and smiled lazily. He pecked Alex's cheek quickly in appreciation. Alex blushed and grinned.

"You're welcome, love," He purred. "If you don't mind, I want you to do a little favor for me." He grinned and took out his erection, giving it a few soft strokes with a purr. Natsu knew what he had to do, he was just shy.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, y'know. I won't ever force you to please me," He advised, delicately petting his hair. Natsu nodded and went down to run his tongue up his length. Alex shuddered with pleasure and watched as he swirled his tongue on the tip. He let out a croon as he slipped his mouth down his length slowly. He softly pet his hair and looked down at him.

"Damn, Natsu, you're good at this~" He praised, stifling a moan when he sucked faster. Though this was his first time, he never knew how to blow someone. Especially Alex. He was only an inch or two smaller than him, making it a bit easier to stuff in his mouth like brownies from the oven. He saw Aji demonstrating how to properly blow someone on a cucumber with the Tsundoku triplets but he didn't know exactly what they were doing, so he brushed it off. As he sucked Alex's length, he looked up at him with flirty eyes. That almost made him go wild.

"Oh, my bloody gods, I love you~" He breathed, starting to get close. He grabbed the pillow behind him and repeatedly let out a moan that got louder each time. He wasn't too silent when it came to orgasms. Natsu sucked as fast as he could when he saw that he was getting close. Alex's eyes rolled back, and he threw his head back with a lustful groan.

"Oh, gods, I'm gonna cum~ Don't stop~" He purred. His eyes were rolled back so far that he saw darkness as if he were asleep. One final suck was enough to make Alex explode in his mouth with a loud moan as his orgasm ripped through him. Finally, this was the satisfaction he needed so badly. With every spurt of cum blasted into his mouth, he didn't miss a single drop. Once his orgasm ended, he delicately pulled away, making him twitch from the aftershock. They lied under the sheets together, satisfied and well-pleased. Alex softly rubbed Natsu's wing, earning a purr from the blissed-out elf. Alex gave a sigh of delight.

"I love you, Natsu," He cooed with a tired yawn. Natsu returned the favor by kissing his cheek. He too gave a yawn. They shortly fell asleep in each other's arms, purring and snoring with joy.


End file.
